The Black Parade Shuffle Playlist
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: The entire "The Black Parade" album by My Chemical Romance, shuffled and shaped into Danny Phantom one-shots :D DannyxSam mostly. Mostly based around Danny.
1. House Of Wolves

**A/N: I couldn't resist. I really couldn't I have typed out the next chapter already but working a load of kinks on it. This is basically the entire "The Black Parade" album by My Chemical Romance, that have all been shuffled on my ITunes. They're all based off of Danny Phantom. And based around Danny. I think. Rated T for reasonable purposes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the songs. (They're both too awesome to be owned!)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Parade Shuffle Playlist <strong>

**Chapter One: "House Of Wolves"**

* * *

><p>"Say it."<p>

"No."

"Say it, now."

"I said no."

"Dammit Sam, SAY IT!"

"NO!"

Danny growled. His head falling into his ruined gloves. He hadn't changed back for an hour, even when he knew that his parents were worried sick about where he was at this hour. He'd come through her room, and then pathetically fell into the darkest corner. He had refused to talk, glance or even acknowledge her existence. It seemed ridiculous since he was sitting in _her _room. But she couldn't do anything but watch the evening news for the confirming story.

Her violet eyes widened in horror at the distraught teen.

"Danny…" she whispered.

"It's my fault." His voice was blunt, clear. But there was still that ring of regret and horror in his tone.

"No Danny, it's not-"

"_You. Don't. Understand,"_ his hoarse voice cried, "it was _my fault_. If I had – if only I was better, if I wasn't wasting my time – I could've…" he trailed off, his voice completely leaving him.

"Danny, look at me," Sam fell on her knees in front of his frail form. She gently put a hand on his shoulder.

He stiffened, before lifting his heavy head to stare into her eyes. His glowing green eyes were lined with red. And with dark circles underlining each of them. Showing his sleepless nights and restless mornings to the world. His face looked aged, as if he had suddenly aged several years in one day, in one battle. She hated that expression he had. It didn't fit on his youthful face.

"Danny – what happened, wasn't your fault. None of it was. There was nothing that you could have done." She said gently, as if she was dealing with a toddler.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was bad. It was his fault. He was supposed to be the hero – someone that people could count on. He was evil, he wasn't a hero. How could he be? After what happened? No. Sam was wrong. She didn't know, she didn't _understand_. She was too naive. She was untainted by the horror he had seen. It was his entire fault. The guilt, the burden – the horror, was _all him_. He could have stopped it. He could have.

But he didn't.

"Say it Sam," he whispered, "tell me that I've gone...bad."

Sam's eyes widened, "I-" she was at loss for words. How can he even think that he was bad? How _could _he?

"Say it Sam. Tell me the truth." His voice was so small. So broken.

She stared in disbelief. How on _earth _did he think he was evil? How could he think that he was bad? How was it possible? After all the good that he's done – one mistake and he thinks he's turned into an evil mastermind.

"You, Danny Fenton – are not evil." She stated.

He didn't move, but only repeated his order.

"No, Danny. You aren't evil."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it, now."

"I said no."

"Dammit Sam, SAY IT!"

"NO!"

They were both on their feet now. Faces inches away from one another. Dark, angry scowls on each of their faces.

"Why won't you say it?" he yelled in her face.

"Because it's not true!"

"How is it true? _I let them die_! I let them DIE, Sam! I let an innocent girl and her mother DIE." He screamed; his face twisted, contorted into an expression of silent pain.

"It wasn't your fault! It was a FIRE, Danny! You can't save everyone all the time..." she spoke quietly now. She didn't have the heart to yell at him anymore. Not when he was like this.

Danny stared into her eyes more. His heart pounding furiously with guilt. Regret. Horror. Sorrow. And slowly, his stance changed. He latched onto her, his head burrowing into her neck. Hot tears dripping down his handsome face, his brilliant white hair curling into her shoulder. He hung tight to her like a spider-monkey, his sobs racking through his entire body. Sam stroked his hair tenderly, murmuring soft words of encouragement in his ears.

She shifted their position on to the floor. He cried his heart out into her neck. She didn't care that he was ruining her shirt, or that he was crying. She knew that he needed this outlet for years – ever since the Accident. And, she knew that he was going to be okay. He needed this comfort. He's been locking his emotions away for too long, causing them to escape immediately into a wave of destruction. He was a broken bird, unable to fly.

But Sam knew that no matter how many times he was thrown to the wolves, he would come back. He would come back stronger.

He would always come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Made sense? I hope so :P Please review this! :D This IS my favourite band! :D<strong>

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	2. I Don't Love You

**A/N: Yeah, I had this written already. ^^ Mature content mentioned here briefly, but that's it. I liked this idea. It really fit the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Parade Shuffle Playlist <strong>

**Chapter Two: "I Don't Love You"**

* * *

><p>It had been going on for a week now.<p>

Not that she knew that I knew. No, she had no idea that I did. I guess I grew suspicious when she started being so happy for all of a sudden. She's never hummed in the kitchen before, or swept around the house willingly. Those were always forced upon her with a lot of whining, shouting and harsh insults thrown everywhere. She's even started pottery collecting. That was when the hammer fell down.

I knew something was up.

And as the person I was, I went to investigate.

It didn't take me that long to figure out. That she's been sleeping with some other bloke. It was easy. Those so-called "Girls Night" were a complete fake. She's been calling up some other guy and sleeping around with him. It was easy to follow her. She was the worst liar, and probably _would be_ the worst spy in the history of existence. Even if she had eaten the last cookie – she'd be bursting with the guilt.

So yeah. I knew that she was cheating on me.

And frankly, I didn't even care. Being with her was seriously dull anyways. She never did stop whining about wanting something, or whatever was new in the market. Even our sex was boring. And as a guy, I really liked sex.

So I didn't know how to break it to her that I knew all about her little fling.

Should I just suddenly spring it on her? Should I build it up? Innocently hint about it? I had no clue on how to bring it up. She was a sloppy lover – so I had plenty of evidence lying around the house. Should I use that? I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. I didn't want her to think that I was furious or heartbroken. I was honestly happy for the fact that she was the one that broke first – because I was pretty close to.

I didn't want to look like the bad guy. But she did. By sleeping around with other men.

So when I was sitting on our couch that night she was out, I thought that maybe it's for the best to spring it onto her. I didn't have the patience for building it up or hinting. Another trait about me that drove a person-who-shall-not-be-named crazy.

My ears heard the clunk of her heels walking up on the pavement resting on the house. And I felt a little nervous. I mean – I was going to break it to my wife of three years that I knew she was cheating on me. And that I was going to divorce her. It's not that easy to do, you know. But I didn't really want this stupid game to carry on, I was sick of it. Sick of her. The door opened.

"You're late."

"Lost track of time."

"You're drunk."

"I couldn't resist."

"We need to talk."

"I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow."

She flounced her way up to the stairs to the master bedroom. Leaving me there to ponder on my thoughts a little more. Our conversation's usually ended like this. I'd remark on how late she was and try to talk to her about it. But she'd always wave me off, like a little house-fly. And insist that she's tired. Even when she comes bustling in like a hyper-active five-year-old.

I was frustrated. I didn't want to do this anymore. It was hard to go through this day after day. I needed to end this. Running one hand through my hair, I glanced at the clock. It was 12:30. I sighed, slumping into the soft cushions. It was too late to try talking to her at this hour.

I could last another night.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk."<p>

She glanced at me through her cooking. "What about?"

"You're late night 'parties'."

She rolled her eyes, "Danny, I need time with my girls. I miss them."

A brow rose, "Five times a week?"

"We always went out during High School."

I scrutinized her; my arms were crossed. My warm ice-blue eyes scanning all over her body in a calculating way. I wondered if she was ever going to spill the beans. If I left her alone about this, I wondered if she was ever going to spring it on me that she didn't love me anymore. I wondered if she was ever going to be the bigger person, and tell me the truth. I shook the thought away – she wasn't that kind of person. I almost didn't want to do this. Almost.

She was pretty, beautiful in fact. And I thought that I was in love with her – when I was young. And that she was in love with me. It was great, at first. She was enthusiastic about marrying me. I thought she was madly in love with me. Clearly, I had been wrong.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Don't lie to me. I know what you've reallybeen doing during this 'Girls Nights'. I'm not stupid." my fingers emphasized the 'Girls Nights'.

Her eyes widened, "Danny, I-"

"Save your breath," I held out my hand to interrupt her. I didn't have time for pathetic excuses, "I don't care. I don't love you and you don't love me. I don't care. So let's just – end this."

If possible, her eyes widened in surprise more. But she was still speechless. I sighed, looks like I had to do all the talking around here. It doesn't really surprise me, she's never been the one to talk about important things anyway. She was always the one in the background, sugar-coating the truth. The one always beating around the bush. I hated people like that. How on earth did I end up marrying her?

"Look...Paulina. I'm going to sign the divorce papers this afternoon. I don't love you anymore. I suppose I never did," I mused slightly, staring at the kitchen tiles on the floor, "So do whatever you want to do, marry this guy you're sleeping with – I seriously don't care. Just tell me one thing...after all this-" I waved my hand around to emphasize her cheating habits, "do you even love me?" I looked back at her.

Paulina stayed in shock, her mouth parted slightly. The pan of bacon and eggs lay forgotten in the frying pan, turning black and crisp. I stared deep into her sea-blue eyes expecting an answer. I didn't care if she lied, or said that she loved me. I just needed to know. It was a long wait, and she still hadn't said anything.

I chuckled humourlessly to break the silence, "You don't have the guts, do you? I think, even after I leave you and probably meet you again someday – you still wouldn't have the guts to face me properly. You always did amuse me Paulina," my gaze locked on the brightly coloured gardens outside, lighting my eyes bluer, "Always did..."

* * *

><p>The day was burning; I shifted my collar from the heat. Sweat forming behind my neck. I felt sticky; the brown suit that I was wearing covered me like a second skin. My messy hair was coated with sweat, glistening whenever the sunlight fell onto it. Outside the stuffy court room, I looked at my two best friends, who at the last minute had come for support. I didn't need it. And I knew they knew I didn't need it either. Nevertheless, I loved it that they still liked to look out for me.<p>

Even after all this time. Even after all that we've been through.

The news had spread through quickly. Quicker than I thought it would. In moments, after stepping out of the lawyer's office, we were bombarded with the media. They shoved cameras, microphones, newspapers, and gossip magazines, whatever in our faces. They asked questions, nonstop:

"Mr Fenton, are you and Ms Sanchez breaking up?"

"Mr Fenton, are you in a personal affair with another women?"

"Ms Sanchez, is it true that you cheated on Mr Fenton?"

"Mr Fenton, did your divorce happen because you had a child with another women?"

They asked loads of questions. Ones that even got me laughing hours after the messy ordeal. I looked at my two best friends, really thinking hard about all the messes and screw-ups we've gone through. Sam smiled at me.

"It's going to be okay now." Her violet eyes board warmly into mine. Her hand was on my shoulder. It was nice, and warm. Unlike the bustling heat above. And the flashing camera's all around us.

Tucker grinned goofily at me. Reminding me idly of those carefree days – back when we were fourteen.

"Yeah...I really think so." I said grinned back.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, you guys all thought that it was Sam he was married to, right? At first, I was thinking about that, but then I was like "Naaah." She's not that kind of person to do that if she fell out of love. So I put Paulina in there because she WOULD do something like this. And if you wanted to know, the guy she was sleeping around with was Dash XD<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	3. Teenagers

**A/N: Yes, this is shorter. But the best I can do. My friends and I have a terribly awkward loving for this song. ^^ We sang this every single day. They all looked at us weird. Still do XD**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Seriously. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Parade Shuffle Playlist <strong>

**Chapter Three: "Teenagers"**

* * *

><p>"Hey Fen-<em>toe<em>-nail!"

There was a time, were once, that sentence (or voice) would strike fear into my heart. And my body wouldn't be able to function properly, without nervous sweating and non-temperature relevant shivering. I'd be a complete stuttering, blubbering mess. Now that I hear it, it sends a shiver of annoyance through my body. As if I was dealing with a persistent four-year-old who wouldn't leave me alone at the family reunion.

It was another Monday; another beating given by the all-star football hero, Dashiel Baxter. Bullies, I remember were once the biggest problem that I ever faced. That and the sad goal I wanted to have to date Paulina and be popular. It was always filled with cowering fear, sometimes hatred – whenever I felt daring, or anger. It was either, stuffed into locker, stuffed into bin, verbal abuse or ordered favours. They weren't really creative. Half their time was spent on bullying, the other was football.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Fen-_tina_! I got an F- on my Biology test. You know what that means..." Dash smirked.

He picked me up by my shirt, and slammed me onto my locker. My head banged on the cool metal. The locker's rough surface digging into my face uncomfortably. I tried to look terrified – but to be honest, it was hard. I had blood-thirsty ghosts after my half-ectoplasmic blood; I really didn't think that getting beat up by some dumb jock with a bigger mass than me, a big threat anymore. It was childish to me. Something little kiddies did. I wasn't the same clumsy, shy and awkward fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton anymore.

No, I was half-ghost. Doomed to a life of belonging to two different worlds; never really fitting in properly with humans _or _ghosts.

I tried desperately for that bored expression begging to get out, to _not _fall onto my face.

I failed.

Epically.

And that's why my butt was half-way shoved through a garbage can. My legs hanging off of the floor. I couldn't really reach the leverage to push myself out of the can. And turning intangible was out – too many people were laughing and pointing at me. I was stuck. I wondered were Sam and Tucker were, usually they were always at my side, wincing at the bullying I was put through. And then they helped me, only after the jocks barrelled back to the football field. But at the moment, they weren't anywhere in sight.

Oh wait, I remember now. They were in detention. They were partnered in Chemistry together – and Tucker blew something up. And of course Sam would also shoulder the blame since she was his partner and didn't stop him from doing something as stupid. Like mixing the chemicals to 'see what happens'. Funny how everything that blows up, always happens in Chemistry Lab II. You'd think they learn _not_ to let teenagers handle explosive chemicals when there are usually about five explosions a week...

But I guess adults were too afraid of how we teenagers, would react to it.

I mean, I was a teenager too. But I do know how sometimes adults feel like. Teenagers could be _very _dangerous. Powers or no powers. Just like how many lengths girls would go to make another girl cry. Or how angry a boy would get and beat the snot out of some other guy. Yeah – we were some seriously scary living creatures.

Nerds were the saddest of us all, though. They were at the utmost bottom of the food chain. Because of their weak physical appearances, they were seriously easy targets. I was sadly one of them – but I was now only putting the 'weak' act up for everyone else. I couldn't really go from weak, pathetic little Fenton to steroid-muscles-tall-super-buff Guy. They immediately know something was up with me. And probably be onto my half-ghost secret.

Where was I? Oh yeah – butt stuck in trash can.

Where the hell were Sam and Tucker? There's so much jeering one guy can take, really. My scowl's starting to hurt my nose. And the rest of my face. Is it possible that you can scowl so hard that it would start hurting your eyebrows? Some random kid told me that a year ago or something. I've tried it once before at home, but my mom saw me and said that if I did that for too long, my face would end up permanently like that. I've never tried it since. But would it hurt if I tried for real this time?

Yeah, people could get freaked out by my face. And they wouldn't really bother me much anymore because they'd think I was always in some crappy mood. It might even scare Dash off. Oh wait – then I wouldn't be able to get dates or a girlfriend. Who would want some guy with a permanent scowl on his face? Not me. Even if I was gay. Which I'm not. No matter how many times I _have _ended up in awkward positions with Tucker or someone other dude...

Okay, this get-my-mind-off-at-the-fact-my-butt's-stuck-in-a-trash-can idea isn't working. New plan:

...

Okay, so I have nothing. Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?

Dash came rounding around the corner, Paulina and the Populars in tow. One glance at me, and they burst into mocking laughter. Some even slapped Dash on the back for his _amazing _creativity. Psh, yeah right. This is the fifteenth time I've been shoved in here. Their laughter caused a massive uproar from every other kid eating around me. Some African-American jock threw a banana peel at my head from a nearby table. It was slimy. And totally, _ew. _

Teenagers were seriously scary things.

* * *

><p><strong>I say 'seriously' way too many times don't I? It's MY word XD Hehee. Please review!<strong>

**Luvs Twikadevra **


	4. Cancer

**A/N: Heeey there. This is taking a while to write :P Sorry I'm taking a long on time TWD...Tragic oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Parade Shuffle Playlist<strong>

**Chapter Four: "Cancer"**

* * *

><p>Ectoplasmic blood soaked into the teen's skin-tight lab suit. His hair was matted, frayed from dirt, and battle. It was a horrible fight. Darkness consumed the boy, it was nice there. He liked the quiet, float-like feeling. He wanted to close his eyes, maybe stay like that forever. Soak into the darkness until he couldn't feel anymore. He liked it. It was so tempting.<p>

He was on the ground. It was someplace nice, because he could feel a nice breeze going through. Lightly brushing against his skin. He could faintly smell the dewy grass in the distance, over the heavy metallic scent of blood and the sharp oxygen he breathed into his lungs. He knew that some of his ribs were broken, one of his ankles were twisted – ooh wait…it was the right one. It was throbbing achingly. A dull pounding was playing through his head, making his eyes hurt. He felt like he had been dragged by his foot by an aeroplane from Malaysia to New York, and then run over by rampant horses about a billion times.

_Oh god, this sucks..._he winced in pain. What the hell was he going to do now? He couldn't move, breath or even think properly.

And then in the distance, he saw something.

At first, he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. And that it was just another shadow dancing in front of his eyes from the street lamp. Until, he noticed the familiar glint from the soles of gothic combat boots; and then the blinking screen from a state-of-art PDA. It was Sam and Tucker. They'd found him. He felt relief at seeing his friends, at least if he dies, he won't be alone. One of his worst fears were dying alone, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for causing emotional pain for the persons that would see him dying.

_If _he was dying.

"Oh my god..." Sam whispered shakily. Her hand mid-way in the air towards her mouth. She was shocked, shocked at the sight that was before her. Her unique violet eyes popped out from her skull.

"Shit..." Tucker's eyes widened at seeing his best friend crumbled like a piece of paper on the ground.

"What?" Danny said lightly, "do I honestly look that bad?"

He was trying to lift the mood. He never liked being serious. Serious and Danny never meshed along well. His two best friends were still shocked, scared beyond the level of any teenager that lived in Amity Park should be. Why didn't they get here sooner? To see their best friend so...helpless. So defeated...brought cringes in their bodies. They felt horrible for taking so long. Horrible because they weren't able to help him when he needed it.

Sam swallowed her fear. Right then, she had to take in charge. When Danny was down, she was the strongest next to him. "Tucker...get some alcohol, antiseptic and gauze. We need to stop the bleeding."

Tucker looked at her; the serious hardened look on her face explained it all. Right then, they had to let their emotions aside. If they wanted Danny to live, they needed to get serious about this and help him. Crying over it wasn't going to do anything helpful. Tucker's never been a fan of hospitals; always leaving the doctor stuff to Sam or Jazz. He was never around to witness how the patching up went. It was his greatest fear – but right then, he knew he needed to help his best friend. And he was willing enough to put aside his fears long enough to do so.

"Got it."

"Okay Danny, this is going to hurt but we need you to be strong and get through this." she stared deep into his eyes for his answer. He was far too tired to speak, so he nodded slightly. Hoping he wouldn't wince from the action.

Sam examined his body, looking hungrily for any horrible bruises or cuts that looked serious to treat first. She spotted his ankle. "Your ankle's messed up really bad. And we need to pop it back into place before we could treat it. Tucker, give something to Danny to scream into. And then help me with this."

Tucker nodded and gave Danny a towel. Danny wondered for a second where on earth they got all this medical equipment from. And when Sam learned about being a doctor or whatever. But his brain stopped him from going into more since it still throbbed painfully. And then he realised – _they were going to 'pop' his ankle back into place._ His green eyes widened. _Shit, this is going to hurt a lot._ He thought fearfully. He looked at his best friends, and watched them get ready to twist his ankle back. He dreaded every closing moment.

Sam and Tucker grasped his ankle, and then swiftly twisted it back. Danny screamed, feeling as if his ankle had been cut right off with a blunt axe. He bit the towel Tucker gave him, the excruciating pain in his ankle never leaving him. He screamed from the back of his throat and cursed himself for making his friends uncomfortable from the smallest corner of his mind. He felt strong unknown power in his veins, making him bite the tower harder and his teeth ache.

Sam and Tucker grimaced at Danny's screaming. Inside, Sam was crying at the sounds of her best friend in torture. It was horrible, the sound. Like someone was dying right in front of your eyes and you weren't able to do anything to stop it. Danny kept screaming, but quieter now. He burrowed his head further in the grass, careful not to put too much pressure on his bruised head.

"Stop..." he hissed, tears leaking from his eyes. "It's too late to do anything..."

Sam and Tucker glanced at one another, "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Give me some more antiseptic."

"NO..." Danny cried before Sam could treat him more, "it's too late to do anything now...just let me...sleep..."

"Danny, don't strain yourself. Sam come on, we need to hurry before he bleeds to death." Tucker said.

"_LISTEN TO ME_."

Both teens jumped from their work. They stared wide-eyed at their broken best friend, not knowing what to say to him.

"The poison's...too strong to get...rid of...let me...sleep..." he gasped out.

Sam and Tucker once again looked at one another sadly. They couldn't do what he said. He was Danny. He was Danny Phantom, a hero who sacrificed for the greater good – but he was still their best friend. The one they could count on. They couldn't let go of the one person they've known for their entire life...could they?

"Danny, you don't know what you're talking about. We'll get you better, just change back – we can make you better..." her voice came out strangled. Her face screwing from the tears she was desperately trying to hold back.

He stared into her tearful violet eyes. She was crying. Crying over him, _for_ him. But he couldn't stay, his time here was done. Hope was lost to him now. He needed to go. He needed to leave for the last time.

"Tucker...tell...mom and dad...everything..." his tired glowing eyes directed towards the Techno-geek. Tucker nodded, steeling his teal eyes strongly. His arm draped over Sam's shaking shoulders.

"Keep...each other...safe..." Danny whispered.

Sam was crying in his shoulder, holding his lab-suit tightly. She didn't want him to leave. He had to stay. He had his entire life right in front of him. He was supposed to graduate school, go to college, become an astronaut, fall in love – have a family. She couldn't go on without him there. She needed him.

"Don't leave Danny. Please..." she cried. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. Just for one last time. Hot tears leaking down her pale cheeks.

Bright ice-blue rings formed around his waist, splitting in half and travelling around his body. His white hair and glowing eyes vanished, replaced by his genetic given ice-blue eyes and raven hair. He was young, fourteen and human again. Warmth spread through the fingertips that she had on his skin. His heartbeat came back, faintly thumping in his chest.

"The hardest part...is leaving...you..." he smiled weakly. He put his head back on the soft grass, and closed his eyes for the last time.

She cried. And cried her heart out in his chest. Tucker hugged her, his eyes pouring with tears as well. They cried for him, wishing their best friend would come back but knowing he wouldn't. He wasn't coming back, not even as a ghost. His time here was done – done forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Depressing? Good? Tell me please! :D Please review!<strong>

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	5. Sleep

**A/N: I spent FOREVER on this thing. I did the ending a little hastily, but I really liked this one. I spent AGES on this :D And I'm pretty proud of myself for thinking something as awesome as this. Sort of AU of "The Ultimate Enemy". PS, italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Parade Shuffle Playlist <strong>

**Chapter Five: "Sleep"**

* * *

><p>I watched her fragile form in the ground. She whimpered and shivered slightly. I didn't move to help her, I stared. My red eyes were glowing slightly; I could see their glow reflecting on her pale skin. She was bruised, and tear marks were lined on her cheeks. She had small cuts and bruises decorating her arms, legs and torso. The faint glow of the yellow bulb hanging above her body moved back and forth slowly, softening the colour of her skin pale yellow. Rats scuttled around the small warehouse, squeaking to the others in the distance.<p>

She moaned slightly. I blinked, not moving or staring at how her purple tights were ripped and showed off her skin. I stayed boring my eyes on her face. Marvelling at how long it's been when I had been able to look at her like this. At how long I've been able to stare and notice how much she's changed...since then.

* * *

><p><em>Blood leaked down the horrible gash. Blood was everywhere, the metallic smell over-powering his senses. He wasn't able to do anything to stop the bleeding. It was dark and raining outside. They were in a field; lightning flashed the evening sky brightly, making the dark clouds grey.<em>

_He stared around the anonymous field, choking from the scent of blood that graced the dark grass. Darkness swallowed everything all around him, lightning streaked the skies. He felt helpless, rain pouring down like buckets of the universe over his head, soaking him to the bone. His fingertips danced lightly on the broken body on the ground; trying to not hurt the body more than it already was damaged. Mud, slime and rain coated his body like a second skin, and he felt like a disease out in the rain._

_Blood gurgled from her throat, he felt tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. "No...please...wake up..." her eyes were lifeless, cold and empty. There was nothing. Nothing but the shell of what her former soul was. It was terrifying, staring in her lifeless eyes, not being able to bring that brilliant spark of life back into her eyes. _

_He lifted his head from her chest, which had become more soaked from the rain and his tears. He looked away from her eyes, not wanting to see the emptiness that it held. It was a reminder to him – a reminder that he wasn't able to do anything to save the people he loved. Suddenly, from the pitch black darkness, more figures materialized. At first, he was scared that they were enemies come to destroy him and what was left of her. When he realized with horror..._

_It was far worse from it._

_Broken, bloodied bodies of all the people he ever knew lay littered in the blood-darkening grass all around him. The stench over-powering the rainy air. Their faces disorientated from punches and blasts. He gasped with horror, his breath and fingers turned shaky. Pure terror gripped his heart. All the people were dead. Mom. Dad. Jazz. Tucker. Sam..._

"_No...NO, NO, __**NOOO!**__" he screamed._

_Danny shot up from his bed, sweat pouring down from his forehead and the back of his neck. His ice-blue eyes were shot wide open, electrifying brightly with fear. His hands gripped his blanket tightly, his fingers turning white from his vice-tight grip. His breaths came out panting, as if he had run an entire marathon. At first, his state of mind was still in his dream state and he was looking frantically, darting his eyes back and forth for the field, for all the bloodied bodies lying all around him – blood pouring like waterfalls from their mouths._

_But then, he realized he was safe. At home, and no one was dead. He blinked rapidly, trying to calm his racing heart beating furiously in his chest. He brought one hand to his forehead, to wipe away the sweat with his clammy hands. He tried to calm himself down...it was just a dream. It was just a dream...it wasn't real..._

_It was only a dream..._

* * *

><p>She moaned slightly, her violet eyes fluttered open, revealing her unique eyes to mine. I kept staring, my eyes never blinking, my heart never beating. She looked delirious because her eyes looked glazed over, but she quickly snapped out of it when her violet orbs landed on me. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, to deliver a small gasping shudder of shock.<p>

"You..."

"Hello...Sam." I said pointedly. She looked terrified of me. Good. It was nice to know that I was still feared. Even by the very people who never thought they would ever need to be.

"I'll get you for this..." she gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously. I felt like rolling my eyes. It's been far too long for me to be afraid of _that _look. I wasn't the same person she knew. I was stronger. Better. More powerful.

* * *

><p><em>Running. <em>

_He was running. Somewhere, anywhere. He only knew that he was running, and that he couldn't stop. Pitch black darkness surrounded him, he couldn't see. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. What was going on? Where was he? He didn't know anything, he was too afraid to think. He was too afraid to understand anything that was going on. _

_Suddenly, a square object came in front of him. As he started running more, the running burning his lungs, he noticed the object was getting bigger. It was a door. It was plain wood, small dark blood designs carved on the surface. His hand gripped the door, and he thrust it open. He moved back and screamed. A creature stood in the door, its long sharp fangs dangerously close to him..._

_He shot back up with sweat falling down his neck again. The same dreams, the same horrible rotted face staring up at him. Its red eyes glaring into his. He hadn't had a proper nights rest in months – and he knew his friends and family were getting worried. He had to get sleep, but he could only hope that his subconscious wouldn't be plagued by more nightmares..._

* * *

><p>She coughed, the dust coming inside her nose and mouth. "Why am I here?"<p>

I stared at her with a cold, calculating gaze, "Why? Want to turn all detective on me and figure out where we are, so that your petty little _friends _can come and save you? Not going happen, Samantha dearest."

I could tell I was pissing her off. More than just playing around with her name, "You were my friend too." She said softly, I could see the memories playing around in her eyes.

"That was the past. Before, when I was weak. I _was _your friend. I _was _that loser that was never living up to my true potential. And that's not going to change any time soon." I spoke louder at her words.

She didn't see the right way like I did. She didn't understand. And she never would. Her mind would always be filled with those stupid hopes and dreams. The fact that everything can turn out okay. I'd like to tell her the actual _reality _here in life. Life wasn't a fairytale book, where the heroes always overcame evil and the villains were always put in their 'rightful' place. Life wasn't the fairytale, where witches were drained of their evil, turned sides and the hero got the girl.

And what about the villains? Weren't they not once the good guys with the same dreams? And why was it fair, when the good-looking poor hero was the winner? When the horrible-looking rich villain wasn't? Didn't he have a horrible, crap life too? That made him who he was? Just because he was corrupted, no one wants to help him? Just because, the hero was the one who was hot and lovable, he was the ultimate winner? Didn't the villain ever get love? Did he ever once experience family? No. Because he was the villain. And villains were evil by default.

Pfft. They disgust me.

No one understands anything. Heroes were only small figments of imagination created by the public because people were too goddamn lazy to do their own dirty work. That's what they were. So would she understand? No. Not ever.

"What are you going to do with me? Why am I here?"

"And spoil the surprise? Not likely. I like playing with my food before it's time to eat."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"Yeah, but she's not here is she? She's dead as a doornail."

She winced at my cold, uncaring voice. I knew she wouldn't try to make me feel horrible for my mother. I didn't care about that anymore. She's seen how uncaring I could become. I didn't have any emotions – emotions were weak. Pitiful. _Useless._

* * *

><p><em>Darkness, blood, loneliness...too much, why was this happening? Blood, everywhere – he was too late...no one wanted him. No one loved him. He was weak, a loser, and an abomination. No one loved him, no one cared for him.<em>

_**He was nothing.**_

"_**What are you...? A ghost trying to fit in with humans, or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" **_

_No...he – he wasn't like that...no, STOP. What was going on? Where was he...so much blood, darkness – despair...? _

"_Danny...Danny...__**DANNY!**__"_

_Danny shot up from his deep slumber, causing him to look around frantically. His ice-blue eyes filled with terror and fatigue. Dark circles rested under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping. It was obvious, to anyone. But no one had called upon his disorder. Nobody was brave enough to confront Danny about his problems – not after that massive breakdown he had with Dash a couple months before._

"_Danny...that's the fifth time you've fallen asleep talking to us..." she was hesitant. She didn't want to talk about this, but she knew that she had to eventually. This horrible lack of sleep had been going on for too long – and she knew that trying to leave it so it could solve itself, was a bad idea. It wasn't helping. She needed to step in, she needed to help him._

"_Yeah, man...are you okay?" Tucker asked concerned. Of course the Techno-geek knew something was wrong. But he, like the others, were afraid of him despite him being Danny's best friend._

"_I'm fine..." the dark-haired teen yawned loudly. _

_Sam blurted out her concern before she lost her nerve, "Danny...you look terrible...have you been getting your sleep lately? I mean...if it's too much ghost-fighting for you...Tucker and I are more than happy to help...just tell us what's wrong..." she trailed off, not knowing his reaction._

"_Why can't you guys leave me alone? I'm fine, okay? You think that I'm not capable of handling my own fights?" he snapped at her, to both Sam and Tucker's surprise. Danny's never done this before – to either of them. _

"_It's not that! It's just...you've been looking so tired lately...we just want to help..." _

"_Well stop helping. I'm fine, let's get to class." He closed quickly before walking towards his classroom. _

_Sam and Tucker glanced at one another with shock and worry. They knew Danny wasn't feeling right – no matter how many times he denied it himself. They could only hope that it wasn't going to affect him badly. And that it would end soon._

_They had no idea how wrong they were._

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do to me? Why'd you bring me here? Something you have to hide?" she asked slyly.<p>

"I wouldn't talk that fast in your position," I moved my right foot onto her back, pressing her against the ground. She groaned with pain, small whimpers escaping her mouth unwillingly, "you're really not the one to be calling the shots."

"Why are you...doing this?" she gasped, her head on the dusty ground.

"Because dearest Samantha, I might have secured my emotionless ghost state – I need to make sure that I have no more ties with my human-half left. I need to make sure that none of you little pests would be bothering me anymore..." I drawled.

Her violet eyes widened with shock-horror, "You...were the one that killed...Tucker. all those weeks ago. You...killed your best friend? And Jazz...oh my god..." tears welled up in her eyes as her mind flashed back at her former alive friends.

I put more pressure on my boot, crushing her to the ground. "I have no friends. And as for Jazz – let's just say she's never going to be another constant pain in my side. And no one ever will be – at least until I get rid of you. Then I'm sure to never fall victim to those weak moments ever again."

She chuckled bitterly, no humour in her voice, "So this is how it ends? You finally killing me? Was this how the great _Danny Phantom _fell? After all the good you've done – you end up killing me..." she chuckled humourlessly again, before gasping in pain from my boot squeezing the air from her lungs.

My red eyes flashed dangerously, "I am _not _that idiotic _Danny Phantom _anymore. _Danny _is far too childish and immature. And Daniel just reminds me of my loathsome cheese-head archenemy...my name is more suited to _Dan Phantom_. There is no idiotic _Danny _here, Samantha."

"Human ties? Scared that you'll fall for me again, _Dan_?" she teased darkly.

"I always did love your sense of bitter sarcasm. Now I found it extremely annoying. No _Samantha_, I am just making sure that you won't ever bother me ever again..."

"So all those moments, all that we've done – what we've gone through...everything that we shared...it means _nothing _to you..." she cried desperately.

My boot dug deeper into her back, whooshing the air faster out from her lungs, making it much harder for her to breathe. My face remained stoic, never wavering. I wanted her dead, her petty feelings and words wouldn't change anything.

"Nothing means anything to me." My voice said in monotone. My voice cold, uncaring and brilliant. Still, when I was about to kill her – she was unable to feel anything was attraction (with a hint of fear) towards me. It killed her, I could tell. It killed her every second of the day, to the fact that this was her reality. That I loved power.

"Then you don't regret it...regret ever meeting me...? Do you...regret...everything about...me...? Don't you regret...anything? Or is it beneath you...?" she fiercely cried out. Her tears piling on the floor. Her heart-shaped, scratched face was faced upwards towards mine. My face was expressionless, no emotion – nothing.

"Sleep, Samantha...I regret nothing..."

The last thing she saw was my ghost of a kiss, before the air in her lungs completely burned away. Leaving her violet eyes blank to the world.

* * *

><p>"<em>Promise me that you'll be my best friend, forever?" she stared eagerly at him. Her raven hair pulled into small pigtails and a pink dress. Her pinkie-finger was holding onto his, "pinkie promise?" <em>

_He stared into her violet eyes with a fierce loyalty, "I promise, forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>The last part was supposed to heart-wrenching. So, <em>did<em> I rip your hearts out with tears? I hope I did xD LOL. Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	6. Blood

**A/N: Holy shit this took me forever to write. How ironic since this song is so short yet it gets the biggest and longest chapter ever? O.o Anyways, I'd like to apologize again for my long absence. My dad just took me to a bookstore a few days ago and I managed to got more awesome books. Books by Rick Riordan, highly recommenced it. The guy's a genius :D I mention of one of his series in here. Although, the first series I knew from him was _Percy Jackson And The Olympians._**

**Also, the movies written here are all weird. Paranormal Activity, never watched and never will. Dead Teacher? It's a mentioned movie a lot in DP. And Blood Bath Olympics was inspired by a lot of things. Blood Bath came from one of the most memorable episodes in Total Drama Island, when Gwen and Duncan were discussing it awesomely (they're my favs). The Olympics part came from some really, truly disturbing guys in my school who were saying about watching this horribly high-rated film at some guy cutting off his own balls and everything - SERIOUSLY nasty stuff they talked about. Worse that I was ON THEIR TABLE and they KNEW that I was there! -.- Gore Edition was made up :P**

**Disclaimer: I do own any movies, books, characters, songs in this story. I only include them in. PS, the Movie of the Night thing is a made-up idea of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Parade Shuffle Playlist<strong>

**Chapter Six: "Blood"**

* * *

><p>The day started off normal enough. It was Friday, spring holiday weekend madness was about to ensue; and what other wonderful way to start it off, rather than having an awesome blood-bath movie marathon on my big screen for the weekend? Of course, we've been doing this tradition for years. Only this was a first at my house, since I've introduced them to my wealthy lifestyle only a few months before. So like I was saying, the day started off normal enough. I guess, the weirdness started to became clear to me last period, right before the bell was about to ring for Math.<p>

It was the three of us against Danny's locker, waiting for him to get his stuff. And during this coincidently boring time, Tucker and I started talking about what movie we should rent for Move Of The Night. It's this sort of award we created: we choose one movie that we all agree on, and we nominate it for Movie Of The Night. All the other movies are nominated too, and if someone else's movie wins – they get to have bragging rights and full access to the loser's services for an entire whole month. If the Movie Of The Night wins, then no one gets anything.

So as you can see, Move Of The Night was a pretty serious award. We all took it as if it depended on our lives.

"No way, _Paranormal Activity_? Puhlease, it's just a video documentary about a bunch of weirdoes in their home who don't even know that they're getting filmed." Tucker rolled eyes. "Their effects suck."

"Well then, Geek Boy. What's _scary enough_ for _your _standards? _Dead Teacher XII_?" I mockingly raised a brow at him, a small smirk on my lips.

Tucker squinted his eyes and though for a moment. I almost commented that he shouldn't think too hard to strain his brain, until he beat me to it. Darn. "I know! How about that new movie – what was it called again? Oh yeah! _Blood Bath Olympics: Gore Edition_?"

I mulled it over for a moment. The title sounded cheesy, seriously, I could think of a million other brilliant ones to go with it. But then again – the trailer looked pretty gruesome. And scary, "Alright then, it sounds good enough for our Movie Of The Night. What do you think Danny?" I looked over to him.

That was when I noticed something was wrong.

Danny looked pale, as if he was sick or about to pass out on us, right then and there. Tucker and I glanced at one another with concern, I decided to press on the matter a bit, "Uh – Danny. Are you alright? You look kinda sick..."

It seemed to snap him out of his frozen state, "What? Yeah – yeah, I'm okay. What were you guys talking about?"

I shot Tucker another quick worried glance, "Well, we were thinking about renting out _Blood Bath Olympics: Gore Edition_ for Move Of The Night. And I was asking if that was okay with you..."

Danny looked like he was about to throw up again, "Yeah sure, it's okay." He said in this funny high-pitched voice. Then he scurried off to our Math class without looking back at either of us. I raised a brow at his retreating figure. Looking once again at Tucker, whom was equally looking suspicious – I knew something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>"Hell yeah! Let Movie Marathon Weekend, and the contest for Movie Of The Night – officially begin!" Tucker said excitedly. He slipped the DVD for <em>Blood Bath Olympics: Gore Edition<em> inside the DVD Player, and fell back into the sofa in-between Danny and me, causing the popcorn from my bowl to fly everywhere.

"Tucker!" I laughed at his childish antics, and then dug into my warm salt popcorn. God, do I love popcorn. I couldn't live without it, "don't ruin the popcorn!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam...understand that dog-piling the popcorn must commence every Movie Marathon Weekend. Without the Dog-Pile Popcorn Event, how can Movie Marathon Weekend go on properly? Exactly." He tsked me.

"The only thing that we really need to do properly is glue your mouth shut! You can't stay quiet through any movie!" I exclaimed.

"Oh how you wound me so! That's so not true. I _can _stay quiet through a movie!"

"Oh yeah?" I raised a brow at him, and said in an accusing tone, "what about when we went to watch _Green Lantern_ in the cinema two weeks ago? You couldn't stop laughing when all those people were dying in that scene where the evil monster was taking over the Earth through the streets! _How on earth _was that funny?"

Tucker had this faraway look in his eyes, "Ahh, good times. Good times," then he started to proudly grin in excitement, "hahaa, that. Was an AWESOME scene! It was just too epic with all the people dying everywhere and running and screaming!"

I rolled my eyes at him, who was at the moment laughing his ass off greatly at the memory. I seriously didn't see what the funny about people dying through an evil yellow monster cloud thing. It didn't make any sense – and I don't think that making sense of _Tucker Foley_ would ever succeed. Or make sense.

"God, at this rate Danny and I would have to tie you down and put a muzzle on you so we could watch the movie in peace." I looked over at former said person with glinting eyes. Although, that was when I noticed that something was off with him.

He was clutching his bowl of popcorn with this sort of death grip. And he looked pale, and disgustingly sweaty. His eyes were bright and electrifying with fear. He looked just like that moment, after coming out from the Fenton Ghost Portal and realizing he was a half-ghost. He had that same look of fear and rejection in his eyes. It made me furrow my eyebrows with curiosity. What on earth could Danny be afraid of in my basement? His ghost sense never went off – so what was it?

"Hey, Danny. Are you okay?" I asked the nervous teen.

"What? Yeah, duh, why would I be _not _okay? It's not like I'm terrified out of my guts of something since I'm clearly _not_. Psh – as if!" he said quickly.

I almost didn't want know what he was talking about. Great, the normal Danny was turning into I'm-trying-to-hide-something-but-failing-epically-at-it Danny. Or, for short, Spazz-Attack Danny. The last time Spazz-Attack Danny graced us with his presence was when he and I mended our broken friendship over that stupid liar Gregor – or Elliot. Whatever the douche's name was, I don't really care. I never really liked Spazz-Attack Danny, but I've never hated him either. He was more of a great annoyance. Like the Box Ghost.

I decided to drop the subject this time, since it _was _Movie Marathon Weekend and I've been waiting for this moment for weeks. Tucker was too busy with the opening credits and stuffing his face to bother with Danny's problems, so I decided to leave it for another day. I know that's probably the worst way to deal with a problem – but hey, you've got to give a girl a break. I've been up to my neck with Paulina and Star shit more than I'd like to admit. I needed some good ol' fashioned horror movie to wipe away all that stupid advice from _Cheerleader Chick _magazine. There's only so much that one Goth could take.

So I decided to keep my mouth shut, eat some popcorn and watch the movie.

* * *

><p>"This is why our school officially dubbed 'Loserville Central' in Amity Park. Who on earth gets some insane idea to start school <em>one week <em>earlier? Just before the holiday ends? Who, I tell you!" I exclaimed, outraged at the school board.

It was I, Tucker and Danny, walking together as always to Casper High, _one week _early. Believe me, when I heard that Casper High was opening a week early, I screamed. So loud, that even Danny admitted he heard it all the way from his bedroom and almost blasted his ceiling from the, quote 'shrillness' unquote, of it.

"Be glad that you don't have to clean the hallways after. Mom _flipped_ when she saw how many times I've been late to school because of some very-_" _he glanced around quickly before lowering his voice and leaning towards us, "_ghostly _annoyances. I've got to do the stupid janitor's job for the rest of the school year! So not fair!"

"Tough love, Danny." Tucker commented dryly as he stared blandly at his PDA.

"Anyways, it's still stupid and unfair why _we _have to go to school earlier than the others," I angrily crossed my arms, "I don't want to hear more stupid talk about what's the better colour on your nails – peach or bright yellow! Argh, disgusting." I shuddered.

"Why don't you ask Lancer to switch Home Economics with something else? Like Biology with us?" Danny asked.

"Believe me, I tried. So much as in begging, tried; but he wouldn't budge. Going on nonsense about how they don't have a place for me. Bullshit! I've seen your class, there's _loads _of free space – he just doesn't want to me to start another protest against cutting up frogs for Biology experiments!" I harrumphed crossly. I wasn't _that _bad, but he might as well tell me that he didn't _want _me there rather than lie at my face, that they didn't have any space! Now _that _was just plain rude!

Suddenly, a small high-pitched scream erupted from the other side of Danny. Said Clueless One and I turned our heads in confusion at Tucker – who was looking at his PDA screen as if he was about to be sentenced to eternal doom in a salad bar.

"Um, Tucker? Mind enlightening us on what's down your hardwire?" I asked confused.

"Yeah...what happened? Lost internet connection?" Danny and I laughed ourselves silly at the thought. Our laughter ceased to an end when Tucker finally ripped his gaze from his PDA screen to stare horrified at us.

"It's...blood donation...day...today..." he trailed off in a horrified whisper.

"Wait a minute – that's not until next month. How is it today?" I wondered, confused.

"They...moved...it up..." Tucker's eyes were still widened with teal-filled terror. His fingers gripped his PDA in a vice-grip; so tight that they turned white.

"Well then, Danny and I are here for you. We'll get you through this, right Danny? Danny?" I looked at the raven-haired teen. And I noticed something was off. Again.

He looked sick, terrified even. Just like that day in the hall before spring break, and just before we watched _Blood Bath Olympics: Gore Edition_. For some reason, I sort of just – snapped at that moment.

"Look, Danny. This had been going on for _weeks_. I'm sick of pretending that there's nothing wrong with you – so tell us. What the HELL is going on?" I sternly ordered him. I could feel my eyes flash with anger, I wanted that answer. And I sure as hell, was going to get it; at that moment, right there in front of the school.

He gulped, swallowing down his nervousness. It didn't look like it helped. "Nothing – nothing's wrong. Why would you think that something is wrong because..._nothing _is definitely wrong!"

Oh great, Spazz-Attack Danny was back.

I pinched the bridge on my nose between my eyes. Some strange habit I picked up when I got seriously frustrated or annoyed. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before I just screamed fully in Danny's face. "Okay, fine. You don't want to divulge this secret information to us – that's fine. Just make sure you're there to help Tucker donate some blood. With that restless mind of his, trying to prove that he's tough by donating blood – I'm going to need all the help I could get. So make sure you're there." I looked at him for confirmation.

He still looked sick, but he hesitantly nodded. Great, I really need to figure out what's up with him. But for now, I really needed to calm myself down – or at least find something else to take my frustration out on...Ooh look, it's Paulina. It's no Box Ghost, but oh well. Think I'll just go and say a nice _friendly _hello...

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the three of us were standing next to each other outside the nurse's office. A huge line was formed throughout the corridor. It was a bit annoying stuck between both of my best friends, one who was shaking and being terrified out of his mind, muttering nonsense and 'modelling agency' under his breath. The other, looking as if he was about to throw up, fidgeting like mad and irritating me by not helping Tucker's nerves. Yeah – not a bundle of fun.<p>

"Next!" the nurse's voice called from inside her office. We all shuffled a little forward, causing Tucker to hyperventilate and shake even faster with every step.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Danny! Please help me with this!" I groaned, Tucker was visibly shivering with terror in my arms. I couldn't get him to stop moving.

"Blood...donation...blood...donation..." Tucker's eyes crossed, giving him a lucid look.

"Blood...donation...blood...donation...blood..." Danny's eyes crossed too, his body quivering with fear.

"Oh not you too! What the hell is wrong with you? You've never been terrified of the nurse or blood before!" I felt stuck. Stuck like a babysitter sitting bratty little kids that wouldn't listen. Only my situation was much, _much _worse.

Grabbing the two wimps by the arms, I dragged them away from the line much to the protest of Mr Lancer. I flipped him by crisply stating that if he didn't want terrified-out-of-their-mind students in his line (and a black eye) then he'd better listen to what I have say; in which he gladly accepted, whilst sweating freely. I dragged them around the corner so we wouldn't be looked at by the rest of the student body. No need for more drama about us to spread across the school. When I was assured we were safe from any prying eyes or ears, I turned to look at my wimpy best friends – and wondering how they were my only friends.

"You, start talking. Now." I pointed at Danny.

He trembled a little under the might of the finger, but otherwise he didn't say anything. But shiver. All he ever did – was shiver. I scowled at him. Did he really want to play that game with me again? Because I'm pretty sure the last time I had to weasel information out of him forcibly, he ended up declaring that it was the darkest day of his life – and always remain to be. So I'm pretty sure that he's sure that he doesn't want me to get all tough onto him. I'm as ruthless and blood-seeking like a shark when it comes to finding out things my way. No one likes my way, I'm been told repeatedly.

It tortures my cold-beating heart. _Not._

He started to sweat under my glare, glancing around the corridors for help. But I was clever in picking the place to talk. It was the seventh hall, no one walks by here because people are convinced that it's bad luck – since it is the hall where the Lunch Lady first attacked me, and various other ghosts in the meantime, before they all suddenly disappeared on holiday. So they stay clear of it, only using it as a last resort. Kind of like in _The Kane Chronicles_, where if the host tapped too much into the God's power, they'd shrivel up into nothing but dust. Just like Cleopatra did and ended the Egyptian reign. But only less dramatic – just with the whole 'gods-living-in-your-body-thing'. The fear on the other hand, was real.

"Talk Ghost-boy. Or else." I threatened, the 'don't-mess-with-me' tone creeping into my voice. When people hear that tone – they run.

Danny squeaked nervously, like he had something stuck up his throat and was trying to make in unnoticeable. It came out funny, like a strangled high-pitched gulp.

"Do you seriously want to test my patience?"

Another period of tensioning pressure...and then he cracked. "OKAY, OKAY, fine! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just – _stop it_ the eyes and the glaring and the narrowing and the ARRGH..." he shuddered.

I grinned proudly at myself at my work. Then I decided to get down to business and put my serious face, to listen to his story. He was still nervous (I noticed the sweaty palms, _ew_) and his eyes were still darting around jerkily. Looking everywhere desperately for a distraction. Hey, I was finally getting somewhere with this annoying phobia of nurses, I couldn't care less if he was planning somehow to shoot me with a spork with a machine gun; as long as I get _my_ answers. He cleared his throat and then started to play with his fingers, wringing them in and out nervously.

"Remember – at the beginning of spring break and we were watching movies in your basement?" he started.

I nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"So, um, when you guys were checking out movies to watch – I was sort of freaking out since I, uh, never told you guys this...but I'm a little queasy of blood. Like only when it's big. I don't mind when it's from me, or when someone else is hurt – but I freak out a lot when there's too much..." he trailed off.

I knotted my eyebrows for a moment, so Danny was queasy of blood in large amounts. But we weren't hurt in any battle, only Danny was talking about the start of spring break – Oooh. I felt really stupid right now. No wonder he was looking all pale since we did the Movie Of The Night. We basically, by renting out _Blood Bath Olympics: Gore Edition_, took Danny and threw him into a pit full of man-eating fish and wolves. And maybe even some man-eating monkeys too. What kind of friends were we? No wonder the guy was looking pale and sick for weeks after! We've literally created a phobia in Danny's subconscious! And it's not helping since the kind of work the he does _outside _of school sort of plays a _massive _part with blood.

"Oooh, so _that's _why you looked so freaked out. Oh my god, I am so sorry Danny – but still, that's sort of as pathetic as Tucker's technology obsession." I remarked with a grin to ease the tension.

That's when I'd realized that Tucker hadn't even bothered to butt into our conversation once. In fact, he hadn't even bothered to say anything at all. Now that was rude. And an all-time record for him. When I looked around to try find my other best friend, he was nowhere in sight. It was like he'd vanished into thin air, right in front of our eyes. I looked around with panic, searching wildly for him. A frantically 'scared-out-of-my-pants-of-needles' Tucker running wild in the school – was a _seriously _bad thing. The last time that happened, the school had to be shut down.

Yes, I know. Lot of awkward and strange things happen in our lives. We just can't help it that we're chaos' favourite trio to mess with. It's those sorts of things that come naturally. Dammit.

* * *

><p>Okay, so logging back on here. I sort of need to catch you up with what happened next. Although, I really want to shorten it – it wouldn't make sense. But put in simple version was: we found Tucker in the Art room. Trying to drown himself with paintbrushes, although we did stop him in time and drag him to the seventh hall. After I calmed him down a little bit. I worked on Danny's problem. I managed to throw some ridiculous courage down Danny's throat (at least it's courage) and get them <em>both<em> back into the blood donation line. The nurse called out that we were next and both of them _freaked out_.

They both ran around screaming their heads off like headless chickens. Stuff like 'I don't want to die!' or 'Modelling Agency's are a conspiracy! They take YOUR BLOOD!' The nurse – on the other hand – just watched them with this wicked grin on her face and muttered something suspiciously sounding like 'love it when they scream like little spine-less girls...'

I wanted the ground to swallow me whole right there. My best friends were wimps. It was sad – really, what a little blood would do to them.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was is good? Horrible? Choppy? I'd like to know :D Please review! <strong>LOL, also the thing about Green Lantern? That actually happened with my best friends XD They were laughing like mad, going on about how funny the people were dying and I was like "What the eff is funny about some evil yellow cloud thing killing people?" XD Good times...good times...<strong>**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
